


Truths and Dares-Alternate Ending

by abrandneweeveelution



Series: Truths and Dares [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24557398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandneweeveelution/pseuds/abrandneweeveelution
Summary: This story is an alternate of Part VII (both sections), and it's written in first person present tense. In this storyline, Draco's parents already know that he is gay. It's also set in the fourth year, at Christmas, and you know what that means!
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Truths and Dares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774819
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Part VII-Section I

_**Draco** _

I can't believe it. Harry Potter just kissed me. (Or I kissed him; it doesn't matter much to me right now.)

What's more, this all started as a dare.

* * *

We were (finally) having our truth-or-dare game, and Harry had just dared me to tell him my craziest secret. So I leaned in, told my cheeks to tone it down, and confessed. 

"Harry," I whispered, "there's- there's a..." Gods, I was already stuttering. I decided just to let it out. "Harry, I know this might sound weird, but there's a freckle on your cheek that I've wanted to kiss since last October."

He laughed, that high tenor laugh that makes me want to smile every time I hear it. Before I knew it, his arm was tightening around my shoulders, and he was bringing his other arm up and wrapping it around my waist as he pulled me closer. "Go ahead," he said softly, laughter still in his voice. "I don't mind."

So I did. I kissed it. (Who knew that a freckle could make someone look so cute?) I kissed it, and at one point, my lips must have found their way to his because I was practically sitting in his lap and kissing him when Pansy tapped my shoulder.

"Can you just hurry up and propose so we can move on?" she said, a smile in her voice. I didn't particularly want to let go, so I kept my arm around his shoulders as I turned to face the group again.

"So, Harry," Ginny started in that infuriatingly light voice of hers, "I assume you've found your date for the Yule Ball?" She was being a bit sarcastic, but Harry didn't seem to pick up on that.

"I guess so," Harry said. "If Draco agrees, of course." 

"I'm right here, you know." 

_Ask him,_ Pansy mouthed at me. I rolled my eyes at her, mostly because I didn't need her managing both my mental health and my love life. But I did it anyway. Otherwise, I would have regretted it.

* * *

Well, I'm about to do it. 

We're at lunch now. I'm going to do it when we walk out. My plan is this: 

1) Take his hand

2) Kiss him

3) Ask him to go with me (or let him do it), and

4) Let the rumours spread.

From where he's sitting with Ron and Hermione, he gives me a little thumbs-up.

Well, then. Let's go.


	2. Part VII-Section II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second piece of Part VII. Sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for this.

**Harry**

Draco's leaning against the door to the Great Hall when I get there. I reach down without thinking and take his hand. A lone Ravenclaw, presumably a second-year, stares at us in open-mouthed rejection. I can only imagine how many people other than Draco wanted to ask me, and I feel sort of guilty for a second, but then he squeezes my hand and I look back at him. His white hair is falling in his face, and I brush it back behind his ear. 

"Harry," he says, blushing redder than the maroon trim on my robes, "will-"

I finish his sentence. "I take you to the Yule Ball?" He nods, smiling. I laugh softly, and tell him, "You don't have to ask."


	3. Part VIII

As Ron runs through the hallway, he looks up and sees a bulky, green-clad figure in front of him. Like, he’s about to crash into him-in front of him. The Slytherin’s eyes widen when he sees Ron frantically trying to slow down. He skids to a stop, but it’s too late: he’s rammed into Blaise Zabini, sending them both to the floor in a heap of arms, legs, and book bags.

”Bloody hell,” he groans, rubbing his forehead as he attempts to untangle himself from the Slytherin. 

As Blaise clambers to his feet, his head tips back slightly and he smiles. “Hey, Ron, look up.”

Ron obliges. There’s a cluster of red berries, and he barely has time to register what that means before Blaise’s hand is on his jaw, and Blaise kisses him. It’s a nice kiss, sweet and tender, but it’s much too short for Ron’s liking.

When Blaise let’s go of him and walks away with a smile, he’s blushing. Why is he blushing? Blaise is a _boy_. Of course, all of his best friends are gay.... Wow, he really seems to attract the LGBTQ crowd. His brain isn’t quite in the state to properly process all of these thoughts, so they enter his mind as half-formed statements. 

He kissed a boy.

As he leaves the scene, still blushing like mad, he can’t help but hear a certain Katy Perry playing in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in a while! I haven’t really been working on this story as much, bc writers block and the pressure of daily updates, even on short chapters.  
> I suppose you all know what song it is....  
> Keep calm and Blair-on,  
> A_Gay_Mess


	4. Alt. Ending—Part IX

"So, how's it going with finding someone for the Yule Ball?"   
Harry spins around, shocked. Someone who hadn't heard the news was rare; the Ravenclaw girl had told everyone what had happened between him and Draco, and she had gone into pretty gory detail. He'd heard at least twelve different versions by now, the most accurate being the original, the least accurate being a version where Draco literally swept him off his feet, kissed him until he couldn't breathe while holding him in his arms, and made him beg for Draco to take him to the Yule Ball. He'd heard them all, mainly because, while he isn't vain, he likes knowing what people say about him. Probably from three years of rumors, lies, and false stories. Or maybe he _is_ a bit vain. He doesn't like to think about it, what he is, it just makes things more complicated for him when he's trying to figure out what to do.  
Anyway, he spins around, startled that there's still someone who hasn't heard, until he realizes that it's just someone talking to their friend. They're not talking to him. Harry breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't want to answer any more questions about his love life.  
Somehow, Rita Skeeter found out about their game and published a story about it in the _Daily Prophet_. It was complete with lies about him, Seamus, and Luna, and it slandered Ron for "being the only person to come without an established relationship." According to the section, "Ronald probably thought it would be fun to mess with the others and watch what they did in an attempt to learn more about love, as he was horrible at the game of love on his own." Ron had gotten a load of hate mail after that article was printed, but at least he was only in the spotlight for a few days.   
The next person Rita had preyed on: Draco.  
—————————————————  
Draco sighed. He couldn't go a single day without someone passing him in the hallways and making a snide remark to their friends that was loud enough for him to easily overhear. Usually it was about him being a fag, or something along those lines.  
There were so many rumors. Not just about him and Harry, but also about him alone. He heard them being passed around in the corridors when he was walking to class: that he was secretly a girl—because wasn't Harry straight?—that Harry was just using him to get someone's attention (and vice versa), that he was in other relationships as well and that he was just playing around with Harry's heart in order to break it, that he was adopted because his parents would never have a gay child, that they had somehow had a child (which was ridiculous; they were both boys). All lies. And it was annoying him out of his mind. He needed to get out.   
He decided to go for a jog, clear his mind, and then come back and shower in time for dinner.   
As he quickly changed into a pair of lighter pants and a white t-shirt, he couldn't stop thinking about that awful article. The awful words that Skeeter had written about them, the horrible effects it had on the other student's view of them. " _The Heir to the Malfoy Legacy,"_ she had written. _"A young, lonely, powerful wizard—or so people expect. However, Draco Malfoy may not be as lonely as people think._  
 _"On Monday, Harry Potter asked Draco to go to the Triwizard Tournament's Yule Ball with him. Needless to say, Draco accepted the offer. For how could he turn down such a nice, strong,_ famous _young man? Especially one who was Hogwarts' Triwizard competitor, besides Cedric Diggory, of course?_  
 _"However, this endeavor may not be as innocent as it seems. And the two may be much more connected than originally thought._  
 _"According to Raina Tempeston, a young Ravenclaw girl who saw Harry ask Draco to the Ball, they were enemies for years, until, or so it seems, one day they decided to set their differences aside, and become boyfriends. "I always knew Draco hated Harry," she tells the_ Daily Prophet _in an interview, "but I never thought they had any sort of bond."_  
 _"The two rivals story of hatred and finally "love" started in their first year, before the Sorting, when Harry turned down an offer from Draco and instead became friends with Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger._  
 _"The next year, their hate ran deeper, as Draco catcalled and bullied poor Harry._  
 _"In their third year, apparently Draco was growing less icy. However, there was nothing to precede something like this._  
 _"I can conclude, from my extensive research into these two young boys' backgrounds and history, that Draco Malfoy is most likely just playing with Harry's heart for fun, and that Harry should run from any sort of relationship with Draco if he knows what's good for him."_  
Honestly, who did the bastard think she was? "Extensive research", for Merlin's fucking sake? What?  
And yet, everything in the article could be true. They had hated each other for so long—well, Harry had hated Draco for so long—that it wasn't surprising that he almost believed the article. He didn’t know _what_ to believe anymore.


End file.
